Miserable at Best
by xAracnaex
Summary: The draft has Evan feeling down, but a welcome surprise cheers him up. SLASH


_Author's Note: I'm baaack lol. Nobody seemed to like the last one :/ oh well, it's not stopping me from posting, because that means it's out there for people to find. This is a little different from what most would think about this pairing, but here ya go. _

_~Aracnae_

Diclaimer-I own nothing except the perverted mind :) 

Evan was sitting quietly in the back of the locker room, headphones in, trying to drown out the noise of everybody else.

He'd been miserable since the draft had taken place, his lover having been drafted to the other brand. This left the high flyer alone and he didn't like it. He was used to falling asleep and waking up with him in his arms and not having him around was killing him.

Evan was daydreaming when someone shook his shoulder, jarring him from his thoughts and making him hit his head on the locker behind him.

"Oow, fuck." He groaned. "What do you want?"

Nick sighed, running a hand through his newly shorn hair. "I just wanted to check on you, you've been really down lately and it's got everybody worried about ya."

Evan shook his head. "I'm fine dude, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Nick didn't like pressing people for details, but he was really concerned about Evan.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm just a little tired lately." Evan hated being short, but it was the only thing he could think to say right now.

Nick nodded. "Alright, if you wanna talk or hang out or whatever after the show tonight, just hit me up."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks man." He already had plans for after the show. He was going to go back to his room and play Xbox with Kofi until he got his nightly phone call.

Another thing Evan was pissed off about lately was ever since he'd come back from his injury, he'd only had three televised matches.

He was working all of the house shows so he couldn't really complain, but he missed the TV time.

Tonight he was scheduled to go against Zack Ryder and he knew he had to get ready. He stood, stretching to his full height and reveling in the feeling of his back popping.

He traded his jeans, beater, and sneakers for his tights, boots and pads. He waited until he was in the Gorilla before pulling the modified t shirt over his head.

Once his music hit, he plastered a fake smile on his face and threw up his signature peace sign. Once he got in the ring he bounced around, adrenaline coursing through him. That's the reason he bounced about like he did.

Evan loved his job, he'd worked several years in the indy circuits to hone his craft, and when it finally paid off, he was ecstatic. The only thing that could make him happier was still having his boy with him.

The match was relatively short, Zack having an injury, but not wanting to admit it. So Evan took it as easy on him as he could while still selling it.

Zack was so grateful he gave Evan the win, not caring that it was him scheduled to get the three count.

Evan quickly headed backstage and changed back into his street clothes, heading back to the hotel.

He dropped his bag by the door as he flipped on the light. The sight he found made him jump, not expecting it, but at least he didn't hit his head this time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still shocked.

"I missed you too asshole." Ted smirked.

Evan crossed the room, pulling Ted into his arms and kissing him deeply. "Of course I missed you. How'd you get in? Hell, how'd you get time to be here?"

"One thing at a time, damn babe." Ted laughed, pulling Evan to sit next to him on the bed.

Evan's hand immediately found Ted's thigh, his other twining his fingers with the older man's. The age gap was only five months, but it was enough to get teased about.

"Sorry, I've been under a lot of stress lately, I'm really glad to see you Ted." Evan rubbed his thumb back and forth across the back of Ted's hand.

"Same here. I got in because I'm a good looking guy and I flirted with the maid. My abs seem to dazzle the ladies." He grinned. "And I'm not needed 'til Tuesday, so for the next three days I'm all yours."

Evan smiled, taking Ted's lips for his own again. He couldn't even think he was so happy right now.

He didn't waste any time in ridding Ted of his t shirt and pulling off his own beater. He loved the feeling of skin on skin.

Evan quickly pulled Ted to the edge of the bed, undoing his belt and jeans and pulling them down his thighs.

Ted's boxers were next to go, leaving him completely nude.

He groaned when Evan's lips closed around his cock, and fisted a hand in the younger man's short hair.

Evan let Ted set the pace for now, knowing that once he was inside of him, it would be him in complete control.

Evan managed to kick out of his jeans and boxers, and grab the bottle of lube out of his bag all without breaking stride.

Ted was having trouble keeping his eyes open, but he wanted so much to watch Evan. It turned him on to watch his dominant lover on his knees.

Evan slicked his cock, knowing that Ted didn't need to be prepared. He liked it better that way, which was fine by him.

He pulled away from Ted's hard length and stood, pulling him to his feet. He turned him around and shoved him forward Ted's forearms hitting the bed.

Evan pushed in slowly, he might have liked giving it rough, but he wasn't a heartless bastard.

Ted moaned like a slut as Evan pounded into him. He'd missed this. He never really discovered he liked bottoming until he'd hooked up with Evan. He was always top in the relationship dating back to FCW. Evan was the first one he'd been with since he and Cody had split up after the draft the previous year, the relationship already heavily strained as Cody couldn't keep it in his pants.

Evan had showed him what it was like, and Ted easily adapted to it.

Evan reached down, stroking Ted's cock as he drove into him. Both of them were now sweating, their breath coming in pants.

Ted came first, crying out as he painted the bed and himself with the pearly white ribbons.

Evan wasn't far behind, so he pulled out, and forced Ted to his knees.

Ted eagerly licked and sucked him to completion, Evan's large cock feeling amazing in his mouth.

Once Evan emptied himself, Ted forced his way back up on the bed, lying across it and breathing heavily. "God that was great. I've missed that."

"Mmm me too." Evan assured, lying next to him. He pulled Ted against his chest, kissing him on the forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I'm more then alright, I'm fan-fucking-tastic." Ted grinned, leaning up to kiss Evan.

Evan laughed. "I'm glad. So you're really mine for three days?"

"Unless you don't want me here that long babe."

"Don't ever think that, I just can't believe it. I was worried that we wouldn't pull through Ted, I'm not gonna lie to you about that."

"Don't you start that again Ev. You know this is a completely different situation then what I had to deal with at the last draft."

"Yeah I know, but I also know that this relationship is different from any that you've been in, and that tends to freak people out."

"I love you, nothing's gonna change that babe." Ted's accent was heavy.

Evan smiled, pulling Ted closer. "I know baby," he dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "I know, I love you too."


End file.
